Harry Potter and the Fall of Voldermort
by SoccerPlaya
Summary: COMPLETE:Harry Potter, Ron and Hermonie find a owl and it is for Lord Voldermort. Was it left there for them? They might never know but to save the people they love they MUST do what the letter says. And a little romance might bloom! who will it be?
1. The First Day Back

It was a bright sunny afternoon on September 1st. In the horizon you could see the Hogwarts Express. On it carried all of the students that would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*shhhh* came the sound of the Hogwarts Express as it rolled in to Hogsmed Station. The only sound you could hear over the roar of students talking excitedly was the booming yet kind voice of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid, "First year over here" he yelled "Any more? Ok! Lets go!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Came the voice of Harry Potter. A 7th year prefect that was one of Hagrid's friends.  
  
"Hullo Harry! Have a good summer!" he chuckles. The reason he chuckled was because he knew how terrible Harry's life was with the Dursley's and that it was more that torture. It was sheer pain! When Harry was 1 year old his mother and father were both killed by the most powerful wizard of their time. But the weird thing about him was the when Voldermort turned his wand to Harry and shouted the curse (that normally killed older more powerful witches and wizards) at Harry the curse was repelled back at him and Voldermort almost killed, and all that Harry got was a lighting scar on his forehead. So he was sent to the Dursley's to live and for 11 years he believed that his parents died in a car crash. But now that he was 17 he knew better. But the Dursley's act like he isn't even there.  
  
"O ha ha! Very funny!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! How are you" came another voice from behind Harry. The voice of Hermonie Granger, another 7th year prefect. She had bushy light brown hair and was very smart and pretty.  
  
"Hey Monie! How was your summer?" Hagrid yelled.  
  
"Fine! Harry came over!" She yelled  
  
"Well I gotta be going!!" Hagrid yelled!  
  
"Bye! See you at the Feast!" They both yelled.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermonie.  
  
"He said not to worry about him. He had to go and ask the conductor something. O and did you here Ron's HEAD BOY! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Wow! I think we will have to pay a little visit to Dobby and Winky!" Harry laughed!  
  
And together they walked in to the carriages that took them up to the school. 


	2. The Feast!

"So… Monie what else did you do after I came over? Did you talk to Ron? Because I only got like 4 owls from him over the summer." Harry asked Hermonie.  
  
" No nothing really. I gave my mom a lesson on magic! It was real fun! I couldn't show her the actual stuff because you know we still underage wizards. But I let her read out of my lesson books. It was really funny because, for once, I know more about something that she does! No I didn't here form him. I was getting worried but then I figured that his mom and dad is out celebrating him becoming a Head Boy! " Monie told him.  
  
"Yeah your probably right. Well that sounds like fun. I wish I could teach someone about magic but I only got Dudley. And if I even try to get near him he runs out of the room. I think he is still scared that I am going to give him another Wesely's Wizard Wheezes! I still say things under my breath to him and she still goes running back to mommy! Well she can't very well spank me! I like to see her try!" Harry laughed.  
  
They both just sat there and imagined old little Mrs. Dursley try to make him bend over so she could hit him on the behind. But before they could get too deep in thought they came to a jolt as the carriage came to a halt. They stepped out of the carriage to see good old Hogwarts School. This was the only place in his life that he felt remotely happy. There was no way in heaven that he could be happy at the Durselys. The sun had completely sunk behind the horizon and it was getting chilly. Hermonie shivered and Harry took of his coat and gave it to her.  
  
"T-t-thanks" she said in-between shivers.  
  
"No problem. Any thing for a friend!" Harry said.  
  
As they walked into the hall they got warm and went in to the Great hall and found the spot for the prefects. And there already saw a red haired boy.  
  
"Ron! Where have you been?" Hermonie yelled.  
  
Ron turned around in shock! "Hey guys!" He yelled. And as he turned around they got their first glimpse at his Head Boy badge. "Don't laugh!"  
  
"Why would we laugh? It must feel good to be Head Boy? Hey by the way who's head girl?" Harry asked looking for a badge that said Head girl.  
  
"Some kid from Hufflepuff. I think her name is Tara Johnson or something. I'm not sure. But all I know is that I don't like her."  
  
"Why not?" They both ask.  
  
"Because she keeps staring at me! I think she likes me or something!" He said.  
  
"O Ron! That's so funny! You can't blame her." She said and as soon as she did she turned bright read and changed the subject.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Came the voice of Harry least favorite teacher Professor Snape. Snape hatted Harry since he first came to Hogwarts. And ever since he has been trying to get him expelled. But now he wasn't afraid if him because now that he was a prefect he could go around the school whenever he wanted. And there is no way the Snape could expel him.  
  
"Yes professor Snape." Harry answered.  
  
"I'd watch that mouth of yours Mr. Potter." Snape said.  
  
So they took there place at the table and just in time because Professor McGonagall was walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. With her were the new first years. They all looked terrified and nervous. When they reached the staff table they all turned to look at the four tables.  
  
"Now when I call your name come up and sit on the stool and put in the hat! Alexander, Alison!" A little girl with black hair came out and it was about 1 minuet before it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl went and joined the table.  
  
"Who do you think will be our new defense against the dark art teacher this year?" Asked Ron.  
  
In all the years that harry had been in this school he has not had one Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than one year. His first year was Professor Quirrell, but he turned out to be a servant of Voldermort. In his second year it was Professor Lockheart, he was a stuck up one but in the end of the tern he lost his memory. Third year was Professor Lupin, he was the best one ever but the school found out that he was a werewolf and he resigned. Fourth year was Professor Mad-Eye Moody who turned out to be another servant of Voldermort but it wasn't him! Someone made a pollyjuice potion and was pretending to be him. Fifth year was Professor Palmer but he disappeared on the night of the closing ceremonies. And last but not least in the sixth year it was a witch and she was a mermaid and lives in the lake but they needed a teacher so they asked her to be it but she had to leave after a year.  
  
" I heard it was a witch. But I still have no clue." Said Harry.  
  
"It is witch. Her names Michelle Knuth." Said Hermonie.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron Asked.  
  
"Well if you had eyes AND brains you would look of at the staff table and see her!" She said.  
  
"O. Well I forgot about that" said Ron.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled just as Gerald Patterson was sorted into their table. They along with every one else clapped hard as he sat down. After what seemed like FOREVER that last person was sorted and the food magically appeared on front of Harry and the rest of the people in the great hall. He helped himself to all of that food on that table and go into a conversation about what that best racing broom is with Neville Longbottem. And finally Harry could say that he was at home. 


	3. The Message

Harry went to bed that night feeling very happy and full. He couldn't wait to get up on his new Lighting 23. The best broom money can buy. He got it from his godfather Sirius Black. He was an escaped murder but he was innocent and had to be in hiding but last year He, Ron and Hermonie caught him and turned him into the ministry of magic and Sirius was set free. So as a thank you gift he got the three of them the Lighting 23's. Ron tried out for the Quidditch team and he got the position of Beater. His twin brothers were the beaters but they left the school last year. So Ron and Neville Longbottom are the new beaters. Harry still had the position of seeker and was the best one at it! His team has won the Quidditch Cup since he joined the team.  
  
"Ahh Ron this is the life" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Can't get any better than this. Meals 3 times a day and I nice warm bed. AND no ghoul to wake you up in the middle of the night." Ron said  
  
Chuckling "Yeah." Harry answered.  
  
So Harry fell asleep dreaming about Quidditch and classes. He couldn't wait to start his new classes. But the one he could wait for is his Double Potions. And the Potions master Snape. His greasy black hair and his nose that looked like it was broke several times.  
  
*RING RING* went the wakeup bell. He got up and got dressed and met Hermonie in the common room and went down to the great hall to have breakfast.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Hermonie asked after they finished breakfast.  
  
"It was very comfy!" Ron said.  
  
"It was the best sleep in my life. For some reason I couldn't wake up." Harry said.  
  
"Every one line up and get your schedule." Yelled Professor McGognall.  
  
Harry and Ron walked up to get their schedule. "Ahh man! Double Potions right away in the morning after Herbology " Yelled Ron  
  
"Well its better to get it done earlier in the morning and get it over with." Said Hermonie.  
  
"Well lets get o move on people we've got classes in 5 minuets!" Yelled Neville.  
  
So Harry Ron and Hermonie started their way across the lawn. It was a very beautiful day out. It had the smell of fall and the breeze felt so nice. All of a sudden … "Ouch!" Yelled Hermonie.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I just tripped over something. Its -o my gosh- it's a dead owl! And it's got a letter. I wonder if we should read it?" She said  
  
"I think we should read it. Just to see who it's from." Harry said.  
  
"Ok but we will have to do it after Herbology because class has just started" Ron said.  
  
So they ran of to Herbology class and the teacher was already waiting for them. "Common now hurry up!" She said with a smile. And they started learning right away. The class went fast. Faster than they hopped because when the big booming bell sounded they were the first ones out of the class to read the letter.  
  
"I got it common hurry we've got about 15 min till potions." Said Hermonie.  
  
So she ripped the seal open and read:  
  
Dear Lord Voldermort,  
  
We are on the plains in the mountains  
  
We have been planning the attack for some time now  
  
We feel that the time is right  
  
We have captured the family of the potter boy and his friends  
  
Will send more info soon  
  
Wormtail  
  
There was dead silence in between them for a while. "Harry! He's got our families! We have got to go and find them Harry! We've just got to!"  
  
"Guys, I think its time for some Voldermort butt kicking time!" Harry said. He didn't feel even remotely worried for the Durselys but he was worried for the Weselys and the Grangers.  
  
*RING RING* went the bell for classes to start. With sad and worried faces they turned and walked in the opposite direction. 


	4. The Talk with Professor Dumbledore

As the students would normally be going to classes Harry, Ron and Hermonie were walking up to the castle to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore. The walk up the cold stone stairs was long and hard. All Harry could think about is what Wormtail could be doing to the Weselys and Grangers. Because if he was hurting them he was going to… he didn't even know what he was going to do but whatever its going to be will be bad. "Cockroach Clusters" Harry muttered as the statue of a gargoyle jumped to life and leaped to the side. The walk up into Dumbledore's office was longer than the walk up to it.  
  
"P-p-professor?" Hermonie said in a quivering voice.  
  
"Yes, come on in." Came the kind voice of Professor Dumbledore. "What can I help you with—O my gosh! What's the matter Monie? Is every thing alright?" His voice turned to concern when he saw Hermonie's blood shot eyes. She has been crying all the way up there and Ron was comforting her.  
  
"P-p-professor, we w-want t-t-to show y-you something. W-w-we found it on the l-lawn outside." Hermonie said as she handed the letter to the professor.  
  
"Good lord! He's coming back!" He said in an almost inaudible voice. His face had turned completely white. "Where's exactly did you find it? I must see that owl that you found the letter with." He said.  
  
So they went down to where they found the letter and there laid the dead owl. It was brown and had a white stomach. It looked really old and it must have just died in the air and fell into the grounds of Hogwarts. And all of a sudden they heard…  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mrs. Granger? Mr. Wesely? Why weren't you in my class today?" came the voice of Professor Snape. He looked very cross and was stomping across the lawn. "I should take 50 points away from Gryfindor for this." Then he spotted Dumbledore standing by them. "O excuse me sir. But these kids skipped my class."  
  
"That's quite alright. But you better come over here I need to speak with you." His voice was still quivering when he said that. It was so that Snape asked, "Is every thing alright sir?"  
  
So Snape and Dumbledore waked out of hearing range and Harry, Ron and Hermonie started talking to each other.  
  
"Harry, we can't just sit around here all day! We need to go and find them." Ron whispered.  
  
"I know! But we can't do anything right now. We will have to wait till tonight so we can get out my Invisibility Cloak and leave. Once we get out of the grounds we can take of the cloak." Harry answered.  
  
"Why do we need the cloak? We are prefects AND a Head Boy here! We can be around all we want." Hermonie said.  
  
"Because Dumbledore will be expecting us to be leaving and go find them. He will probably have people standing by the door." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I almost forgot about that. Good thinking." Hermonie said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is it professor?" Snape said.  
  
"Harry and the others were walking to herbology and Hermonie tripped over an dead owl and found this…" Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape read the letter and as his face went, of possible, pale. He reread the letter about 3 times then finally said something. "A-a-are you sure that there hasn't been mistake." He stammered.  
  
"Snape, use your head. How many wormtails and Lord Voldermorts can there be? I know that Harry, Ron and Hermonie are going to trying to get out and find their families. We must stop them from going." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now guys I need—" he stopped dead in his sentence because when he turned around to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermonie they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermonie were out of breath by time they got up to the common room.  
  
"I – think we should -- get a move – on really fast – because Snape and Dum – bledore will be coming up – to get us soon." Harry said between gasps.  
  
"Ok," Hermoinie said, "Hurry up. I think I hear them coming"  
  
Harry was up in his room looking around for his cloak and then he grabbed his and Ron's Lighting 23 and ran into Hermonie's room and got hers.  
  
"Ok, let's go. I grabbed our brooms because once we get out of the grounds we can fly and it will take less time." Harry said.  
  
It wasn't a moment to soon that he slipped the cloak over themselves because at the same moment Snape and Dumbledore came rushing in and looked around with his half moon glassed and said, "Hurry they must be outside already."  
  
"Ok I will be with you in a minuet I am going to look around a bit." With that Dumbledore took off and left Snape alone in the common room. Then what Harry, Ron and Hermonie heard next almost made Hermonie faint. "Be careful" Is all that they could here but that was the first time that they heard any kind of care in Snape's voice. Did Snape really want us to be careful. What does he mean by "be careful"? Harry thought.  
  
"Common Harry! Lets go!" As he was ripped back into reality buy Ron's voice. And as they stepped out of the doors and out of the grounds they got on their Lighting 23's and took off. Their journey had begun. 


	5. Is It Love?

Normally Harry would feel at home when he was on his broom but now that he was under the cloak and had 2 other people right next to him, he had to concentrate on what he was doing, where he was going and WHY he was going there. He couldn't help the feeling that this isn't going to be easy, though it never is, he feels like this might be impossible. Finally after what seemed like eternity someone spoke.  
  
"I am really tired. Can't we stop and sleep." Hermonie asked.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so. I could do with a little R&R too." Harry said.  
  
So the trio landed and Harry pulled out the cloak and every one lay on the ground and Harry put the Cloak over the three of then and as they sleep Hermonie woke up from a nightmare. She was walking in a field and up ahead she say her mom and dad. She went running to then but as she got closer her dad saw her and screamed out for her to stop but she didn't listen all she wanted to do is do and help her parents. As she was running she saw a hooded figure, Voldermort, walking towards the family. Hermonie met her parents and her dad spoke.  
  
"Honey, you have to get out of here. NOW!" He bellowed, because at that same time he was slashed across the back.  
  
"NO! DAD!" She yelled. And she actually yelled as she was brought back to realty because Harry was shaking her.  
  
"Hermonie! Wake up!" He said. Once she was awake she continued, "Monie, are you ok? It's just a dream, just a dream." He whispered as he rocked Hermonie back and forth comforting her.  
  
"O Harry! It was horrible! It seemed so real. I couldn't help him! Hold me." Hermonie said.  
  
"Ok, it's ok now." He reassured her as she wept in his arms. Hermonie had her head on his chest and Harry was holding one hand whispering, "It's ok," in her ear. As he did so he gave her a kiss on the forehead. The slow even spaced breaths told him that she was asleep again, and in his arms, safe from anything. And as he gave her another kiss on the forehead he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning harry was up first, it must have been about 6:30 in the morning. He let Ron and Hermonie sleep and started thinking about last night. I wonder what her dream was about. Harry thought. And for some reason he had urge to go see it Hermonie was all right.  
  
"Monie? Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for comforting me last night. I was really messed up about my dream. It just felt so real." Hermonie said  
  
"Yeah anytime. Just what exactly was your dream about?" Harry asked.  
  
"You-Know-Who killed my dad." she answered.  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Hey, how long have you guys been up?" came the voice of Ron.  
  
"About 10 minuets." Hermonie answered.  
  
Harry and Hermonie noticed Ron staring between them and they looked at what he was looking at and noticed that they were holding hands. They didn't even know that they were holding hands. They quickly separated their hands. They both turned bright red. Ron was looking at the oddly and asked,  
  
"Did something happen last night?"  
  
"No what do you mean?" They both said.  
  
"Oh Ok…" he said.  
  
So they got back on there broom and took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It won't be long now. That potter brat will be here to save his family. And what will he find…? ME!" came the slimly voice of Voldermort. "And when they see me it will be the last thing that the ever see."  
  
In the back they heard something in the back.  
  
"SHUT UP! Do you want the whole of England to hear you? Now will you shut up woman!" Voldermort said.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermonie will be here. I know it!" came a unusually high voice of Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ha! If you are so sure, where are they now? Huh? Tell me! Where is your little hero and his faithful sidekicks? I don't see them anywhere, do you?" Roared Voldermort.  
  
"He'll come. Don't you worry! He'll be here and he's going to kick your--"  
  
"Now now, my dear Mrs. Weasely. Watch your language we have children in our presence." Voldermort said.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 17!" went the slightly annoying voice of Dudley. Voldermort just laughed. He turned around and raised his wand and shouted Avada Kedavra and the dead body of Dudley fell off the chair, a screaming from Mrs. Dursley followed this.  
  
"What have you done to my boy? Tell me!" She yelled. "How dare you ignore me!"  
  
All this time Mrs. Wesely was whispering "Shut up woman! Do you want to be killed too?" "Stop it!" But she couldn't say anything else because she was so scared.  
  
"AHHHH! He's dead! You killed my boy! How dare you – you…" Mrs. Dursley yelled.  
  
"Will you SHUT YOUR TRAP WOMAN!!!" Voldermort yelled. "Or you will suffer the fate of your 'darling little pumpkin'. Or shall I start on your husband…I think he's taking up to much space, don't you?"  
  
As for that they all shut up but Voldermort didn't, "Well I see Mrs. Weasel, is it? Well I see that your little hero isn't coming… HA! The famous Harry Potter is so conceded that he won't even come and save the miserable lives of you people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermonie were walking around a little lake that they landed by; they were trying to catch some fish to eat. Ron had fallen asleep again and they let him sleep.  
  
"This seems all to unreal. I can't believe that we are missing the last few months of our last year at Hogwarts!" Hermonie whined.  
  
"Common Monie! This is the best being out here… but the reason we are out here kinda destroys all of the happiness." Harry said.  
  
"O Harry, I hope my mom and dad are ok. And Ron's parents too, and even though they are so cruel I hope the Dursleys are ok. I keep on seeing my mom coming up to me and giving me a big hug and saying everything will be alright, but I know its not going to be… Harry do you realize that since You-Know-Who came back he hasn't done anything at ALL. I mean he was waiting to come back to power for like 14 years and one he does he waits 3 years?" Hermonie said.  
  
"Yes I know Monie." Harry said. Harry had his arms around her waist and Hermonie's head was in his shoulder. Harry put his hand under her chin and said "Don't worry…I'll be here and no one can hurt you".  
  
"O Harry." Was all she could say because Harry's lips and met her's and she stopped talking and kissed Harry back and hoped that this kiss lasted forever. 


	6. The Journey Continues

"Harry, I think we need to get going," Hermonie said. Her and Harry were still standing out by the lake. "We need to find them."  
  
"Yeah your right. I hope Ron has waken up." Harry chuckled at the thought.  
  
So they walked to where they landed to go and find Ron. And yes he was still sleeping. How could he sleep at a time like this?! Harry asked himself. Maybe he's dreaming of them. It might be making him feel better.  
  
"Ron…? Ron. RON! Wake up Ron. We want to go!" Hermonie yelled.  
  
"What? Oh yeah lets go." Ron yawned.  
  
So they set off. The trio flew over houses (invisible of course), towns and cities. At noon the trio could see the mountains in the horizon. As they were about to land they heard something in the distance. It sounded like a rumble of thunder. And that it was because at that same time Hermonie cried out, "You guys! Its raining!" And it was. So Harry threw the cloak over then and they ran around looking for a entrance. It took a while and by time they found it they were soaked from head to toe. They set down their broomstick and the cloak.  
  
"Evapiero" Hermonie said as their clothes dried instantly. " There, that's much better. Now we have to figure out where this tunnel leads." She said. "Lets hope it leads to You-Know-Who and our families.  
  
"Well it looks pretty deep. Let's use the broomsticks, it'll take less time." Harry said  
  
"Uh, Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"What wrong Ron?" Harry said. Ron just sat there pointing at the place where they set their Lighting 23's. Harry turned and looked, expecting to see a monster but he didn't, in fact he didn't see anything at all. The broomsticks were gone!  
  
"What?!" Hermonie yelled. " They were here a second ago! They couldn't have walked away now could they?" At this Harry laughed. "Harry! This is no laughing matter! They are gone!"  
  
"You guys! We are so stupid! Watch this…" Harry walked over to where the broomsticks were and kicked the air, except he didn't kick air. But what happened was that 3 broomsticks came from out of nowhere. "When were set down the cloak we must have put it over the broomsticks!" Harry started laughing and was accompanied be Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"Ok well lets get going!" said Ron. So they started on their way. They must have been riding for only a 5 minutes when all of a sudden.  
  
"HARRY! HELP ME!" It was Hermonie and she was in trouble. Harry wiped around to Hermonie being carried away by something he couldn't make out. But he didn't care, he urged his broom to go faster and faster but yet the monster seemed to be faster. Then all of a sudden… *Pop*… that was the sound of someone appatating. Then all of a sudden…  
  
"HARRY! ITS WORMTAIL! HE'S GOT ME!" This time it was Ron. He turned around and saw him being carried away by none other than Wormtail. Harry wiped around and went after them. But again he was too slow.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry yelled in frustration. "I can't do this alone! Come back. Please come back…" At this Harry let out all of the frustration that was in him ever since he saw the letter. He cried, yelled, screamed and did every other emotion. He didn't want to go on alone but he knew that if he didn't his friends and his friend's family would be killed, if they weren't dead already. So he made up his mind, he was going to find them. But first he took out his wand and said Point Me, at this his wand went spinning around in his hand and it pointed to the left tunnel. So that was that one he took. It was maybe about 5 minutes before he meet another fork, Point Me, and it pointed to the right one. Right, left, right, right, center, left, right, it seemed to go on forever. Harry finally lost. He jumped off his Lighting 23 and threw his wand to the floor.  
  
"I can't do this anymore! Someone help me!" He whined. And his plea was answered because at the exact moment there was a bright light, so bright that Harry had to cover his eyes. Then he heard…  
  
"Harry… Harry honey! Look up," came a voice. It sounded really misty, and seemed far away. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped.  
  
It was his mother.  
  
"M-mom? Is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, hon. I am here to tell you something. Don't give up, hon. I love you and will always be here," she touched his chest where his heart is, "Don't ever forget that. Your father and I are here for you if you need help. If you need anything just think of us and we will give you courage. I have to go now. Bye, hon. I love you." And with that she disappeared.  
  
"Mom! Don't go! I need you!" Harry yelled jumping over to hug where she was.  
  
"Don't forget… I'm always in your heart," came the misty voice of his mother.  
  
With that he felt stronger. His courage was building and he jumped onto his broom and sped forward towards destinations unknown. 


	7. Voldermort's Fall

A/N: Credit to writer Camile! I got some of my ideas from her. I hope you don't mind!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was racing down the tunnel when all of a sudden…  
  
WHAM!  
  
When Harry turned the corner he ran head first in to a wall. With a plop Harry fell off his broom to see that he didn't hit a wall…he hit a door. It was a very skinny door. Harry was a little too wide to fit in it. He didn't bring his broomstick with him.  
  
He had to squint his eyes as he walked in the room. It was so bright compared to the dark tunnel that he was in before. Once he got a good look around he saw that the walls were covered in gold. There were chairs around a big fireplace.  
  
Harry kept on walking around. There didn't seem to be any other door there. Maybe there is a trap door Harry thought to himself. So he searched the floors, and he found one. He could barley see it but it was there. Harry grabbed the handle and threw it open. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He knew he didn't have much time so he just jumped. As he fell troches lit up and he could see what he was going to land on.  
  
Devils Snare! The same kind of plant that was at the bottom of the trap door in Hogwarts. When he landed he remembered that it you relaxed you would fall threw. So he relaxed. But it didn't help, the vines still wrapped around him tighter and tighter. Harry started to panic. If this plant killed him Voldermort would kill his family! So he thought hard. Sunlight! He thought, Maybe it hates sunlight! So he tried to get his wand but… SNAP! The weed snapped it in half! Without warning the weed started being sucked threw a hole on the wall, with Harry in it!  
  
Harry was sucked threw the wall and was being dragged on the floor. He held his head up but it was such a long tunnel that he got tired. Then all of a sudden the vine let go and set harry down a darker tunnel. Something had his feet! He was being dragged much harder than before. He could hear his clothes tearing and felt warm blood on the back of his head. Then he felt nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up in a dark room. He tried moving but his hands and feet were bound to a pole. One of the lenses on his glasses was broke, so the room was a little fuzzy. His head was pounding.  
  
"Harry!" He heard the voice of Hermione. "Oh my gosh! Harry! Are you O.K?!"  
  
He could see her tied to a chair to the right of him. And next to her was Ron. The he saw the Weasleys, and next to them were the Grangers and the Dursleys. But there was one person missing. But who? He tried to think and then it hit him. DUDELY! Where is he?  
  
"I'm ok." He said. But it was barley a whisper, he doubted that Hermione could hear him.  
  
"So you're awake, Potter. About time, I thought I killed you. Of course that's not a bad thing but I wanted to kill you with my own hands. And it looks like I'll get my chance." Voldermort had just walked in. "Come on! Get up."  
  
Harry tried but a shooting pain went up his leg, it was broken. Voldermort undid the binding spell and it was a lot easier but he still couldn't get up.  
  
"Fine if you don't get up that'll make killing your girlfriend a lot easier." Voldermort yelled. With that he got out his wand and pointed it at Hermonie.  
  
"STOP!" Harry yelled. And to his surprise Voldermort stopped as if you paused a movie. Very surprised Harry stared at his hand. He had stuck it out in front of him when he yelled and now a beam of light was coming out if it. It seemed to have froze Voldermort in his tracks.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked. "What are you doing? How are you doing that?"  
  
"I-I don't know. What am I doing?" Harry said. "Hold on let me try something."  
  
Harry held out his hand to Voldermort said "Unfreeze" and he did so. Voldermort just stood there staring at him. "Wand", Harry pointed his hand at Voldermort's wand and it went flying into Harry's hand. Harry snapped it in 2. "Now Voldermort, you are under my control."  
  
Then Harry remembered something he read in a book. Some ancient wizards and witches could do magic by just thinking about it and they didn't need a wand. 'But there are none alive today.' Harry remembered. Boy, is the Ministry going to be surprised when they find out that there is one left, and its me. So harry tried what he read in the book, Go to my family and friends, and he did, untie all of them, and Voldermort did as he thought, then he did a spell to finish him off. He stuck out his hand and yelled "Avada Kedavra" And Voldermort's limp, dead body fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermonie yelled as she ran to harry. She hugged him so hard that he yelled in pain. "Oh sorry. Are you hurt?"  
  
Ron hit her in the arm. "Look at him! He has a huge cut across his forehead, another on the back, and his leg is broken! Of course he hurt!"  
  
"I thought you were going to be killed Hermonie." He said staring into her eyes. Both of them didn't hear a thing Ron just said.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Hermonie said. Just them Harry pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
"Oh gosh you too. Get a room!" Ron said laughing. "Ok, ok, that's enough you two. We have to find a way to get out of here."  
  
"Well my wands snapped but hold on let me see if I can transport us." Harry said. "Hermonie, do you know if I'm a - a what-cha-ma-call-it, I forgot the name."  
  
"A Nythra. They can do magic with out wands because they use their hands as wands. All they have to do is think about the spell or command and it works. But it can't be. There hasn't been a single Nythra in over 300 years!" Hermonie said. "Now I'll think more later, right now we need to get home."  
  
"Uh-hum. Excuse us for interrupting but I agree with Hermonie." Came Mr. Grangers voice.  
  
"O right. Well lets all get in a circle and hold hands." Harry said. And so they did. Then harry thought Take us to Hogwarts. And he felt like he was in a port-key. And a thought struck him. Voldermorts dead! And with my new power I'll never have to use Floo Powder again!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is the 2nd to last chapter, but not last! Just so you know I will be writing another story! So don't forget about me! R/R! 


	8. Happly Ever After

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had been in the hospital wing for a week before they were released. Harry had to have his leg fixed in 4 different places, he never realized it but 2 of his ribs were broken! All of his cuts were healing and he looked almost normal. Ron and Hermonie really didn't have to stay in the hospital for that long but Hermonie wanted to stay by Harry's side.  
  
"Harry, you know that now one knows that you can do magic without a wand. Are you going to tell anyone?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Is it really that important?" Harry said.  
  
"Not really. No one has been asking about then for a long time. I don't think you have to tell anyone unless it's necessary." Hermonie said.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, I see you to are awake. I have something to ask Harry. Could I have a moment with him alone, Hermonie?"  
  
"Sure, sir." Hermonie said as she got up and walked outside.  
  
"Now Harry I need you to tell me what happened after you left Hogwarts. Everything, and I mean everything." Dumbledore said.  
  
So Harry told him everything. Everything except him being a Nythra. He told him about the Devils Snare that didn't seem like Devils Snare. He told him about killing Voldermort and his wand snapping.  
  
"So, Harry, you killed Lord Voldermort, did you say?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. I said the words and he feel down dead." Harry said.  
  
"I believe you Harry, but the thing that bothers me is that you said that your wand broke in the Devils Snare, right." Dumbledore said.  
  
'Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
"Well then how could you have said the spell to kill Voldermort with no wand?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Uh… Well you see I—um… well it quite funny actually." Harry stammered.  
  
"Really? Humor me." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Does he know that I'm a Nythra? Harry thought.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but… I'm a Nythra. You know, people that can to magic with out a wand."  
  
"I know very well what a Nythra is. Harry; let me see this for myself. Make this candle float." Dunbledore said as he pointed to a candle on his bedside table.  
  
"O.K." So harry pointed his hand out towards the candle and thought Float candle. As he did a stream on light came out his palm and connected to the candle. He moved his hand up and to the right and put candle on the table to his right. He closed his hand and the candle feel to its side and he stopped the beam of light. He looked at Dumbledore, and with great astonishment his face seemed very calm.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, I see you have proven yourself." Dumbledore said. "You may go and get ready for the end of the year feast."  
  
With that Harry jumped of the bed and ran to meat Ron and Hermonie in the hall. Both of them were sitting on the hallway, talking. Harry looked at Ron. "Are you O.K. Ron?" He nodded his head. "Hermonie?"  
  
"Never better." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermonie and Harry were walking around the lake holding hands thinking about that had a happened a wee ago. Hermonie was still having dreams about her parents but they weren't that bad. She had her head on Harry's shoulder and her hand around his waste.  
  
"Hermonie, I have something to ask you." Harry said. His voice was shacking as if he was really nervous. Hermonie looked up at him. "You and I have been together for not that long. But I feel like I know you inside and out. So I have something to ask you."  
  
Harry turned to her and pulled something out of his pocket. Hermonie just stared at it not daring to think of what was in it. Harry opened it up and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Will you be my wife?" Harry asked. Hermonie just stared at the ring. "We wouldn't have to have the wedding till we are ready. I don't care how long away it will be."  
  
"Harry," Hermonie whispered. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will, Harry!" She said. "Yes, I will be your wife!" She said as she jumped into Harry's arms and Harry, feeling like the happiest man on earth, picked her up and spun her around while giving her a deep kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was waiting for them by the horse-less caragies. "About time you two got here! There about to leave!" Ron yelled. Then looking at Harry and Hermonie's faces said, "Did I miss something? You two are glowing." Hermonie giggled as she held out her hand to let Ron see her ring. "Oh my GOD! No way! Congrats you two!" Ron said taking in the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
As they got on to the train holding hands that saw Draco Malfoy. "Hey Potter. I saw you two lovers out by the lake. I can't believe you hang around this mudblood!"  
  
"O shut up Malfoy." Ron said. Just then Malfoy spotted Hermonie's ring and yelled,  
  
"OH LOOK AT THIS! HARRY POTTER AND HERMONIE GRANGER ARE GETTING MARRIED!" he yelled so loud that you could hear the train station get quiet.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermonie hissed. But it was too late. Every one was congratulating them and stuff. Harry and Hermonie couldn't help but smile as everyone shook their hands. Malfoy looked shocked! He didn't expect everyone to feel happy for them. His last scheme to humiliate Potter had failed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the train Harry, Ron and Hermonie had to lock the train car door and act like they weren't in there in order to get some quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the train rolled into that station he thought of something. He wasn't an underage wizard anymore. As Harry, Hermonie and Ron stepped off of the train he could see his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I got to tell you something!" Hermonie yelled at her mom and dad. She went running with her hand extended to show the beautiful ring on her finger. Her mother looked like she was going to faint and her dad looked at Harry walking over to them. He smiled and that made Harry feel better because that smile was the smile of acceptance. He knew Hermonie's family liked him. He put his arm around Hermonie's waste.  
  
"Isn't he wonderful?" Hermonie said looking up at him. Harry just laughed. Hermonie's family was obviously still at awe with him saving all of their lives and all.  
  
"Well, Harry, I am glad to except you into our family." Mr. Granger said. They both were staring at him examing him.  
  
"Careful Harry. My mom and dad might want you to open you mouth so they can check you teeth soon." Hermonie said laughing.  
  
"Uh – Hum," That was Harry's uncle. "Come on boy we haven't got all day."  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I would like you to meat my fiancée. Her name is Hermonie Granger. And this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said. "This is my uncle. I believe you met him before."  
  
"Very pleased to met you." Said Mrs. Granger. He help out her hand to shake it bur Uncle Vernon just looked at it as if it was covered in poop.  
  
"Are you coming boy or not. If you want we can leave you here and you can walk home."  
  
"How dare you talk to your nephew like that!" Mr. Granger said.  
  
"It's ok Mr. Granger. I'm not coming home with him anyway. If you don't mind could I come and live with you now that you are my family?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course. Come on lets leave." Mrs. Granger said. With that the 4 of them turned on a heal and left Uncle Vernon standing there bewildered. Harry knew that life was going to be better now. He had a wife that he loved more than anything and family that loved him. Now all he had to do was write a letter to his godfather and tell him all of this. Harry knew that life couldn't get any better than this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! 


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hello there! Thanks for reading my story "Harry Potter and the Fall of Voldermort". I worked hard on this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it. As you have read Harry and Hermonie will be getting married but not for a while I am working on a story called "Harry Potter and his New Family". It takes place when he and Hermonie are both 21 (yes I know that is a big jump from the ending of this story) and are finally having the marriage. Ron will meat a special someone and we may be a third story onto this for him and Heather (I shouldn't have said that [harry potter movie humor]). So thanks again for reading my story and don't forget about me here! And don't forget R/R!!!  
  
  
  
Luv ya readers lots!  
  
Emily Hlava 


End file.
